Interactive multimedia applications (e.g., video conferencing, online mobile gaming, real-time video monitoring, etc.) are often transmitted over a variety of different networks. Some networks may be prone to transmission errors, and the resulting degradation of the streaming media can impinge the user experience. It is important to characterize and quantify the impact of the degradation of streaming media on application performance. A quality scoring system can then be used to assess the overall quality/health of the entire system.
In the figures, reference numbers refer to the same or equivalent parts of the present invention throughout the several figures of the drawing.